


three nights at the motel, under streetlights

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Road Trips, gas station check!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “This was a bad idea. We’re gonna be late now.” Frank rolled his eyes at Percy who was sitting on the hood of the Ford F-150 they had rented for the weekend. As the Chinese Canadian pumped gas into the truck, Percy scrolled through his phone.- the son trio goes for a roadtrip 🤪
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	three nights at the motel, under streetlights

“This was a bad idea. We’re gonna be late now.” Frank rolled his eyes at Percy who was sitting on the hood of the Ford F-150 they had rented for the weekend. As the Chinese Canadian pumped gas into the truck, Percy scrolled through his phone. 

“Dude, we have to fill up otherwise we won’t make it to Albany in time.” Percy shrugged and Frank rolled his eyes again. Before they could begin to argue again, Hazel came out of the gas station, holding bags of what Frank could only assume were snacks. 

“I bring food!” The 14 year old exclaimed and Percy grinned as he accepted a bag of pretzels from her. “Ok, gas is pumped, one more hour to go!” Frank cried out as he paid the machine, grabbing his receipt and entering through the driver’s seat. 

Hazel smiled at him from the back, as Percy sat down in the passenger. “We’re not going to be late ok? I’ve got this.”

“Debatable,” Percy said with a grin. 

“Rude.” 


End file.
